Silent
by Aya - Agan
Summary: Ira dan Riri. Melakukan investigasi misteri tadinya hanya untuk bermain-main. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan yang besar. Tempat yang mereka kunjungi bukanlah tempat untuk bermain-main.
1. Prologue

Prologue -Ira and Riri

Dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sekeliling. Dia sudah berada di tempat yang misterius, Tempat itu adalah sebuah ruangan berwarna merah darah.

"Dimana aku...?"

Dia mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri,lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan berdiri. Dia lalu melihat sebuah pintu. Dia mulai mendekati pintu tersebut. Sebelum dia mencoba memegang pegangan pintu terdengar suara bunyi kunci.

'Clek..'

dia tidak tahu apakah itu bunyi pintu yang terkunci atau terbuka.

"Glup.."

Dia menelan air liurnya. Perasaan tidak karuan dan berkecamuk didalam hatinya membuat tubuh dia bergetar.

Dia tidak berani untuk memanggil dan berkata 'Siapa disana' dia terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai menjauhi pintu tersebut, mundur sedikit demi sedikit. hingga dia menyentuh

tembok dan merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket menempel dipunggung dan di tangannya.

"Apa ini...?"

Dia lalu melihat telapak tangannya, dia terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Pikirannya mulai liar dan dia mulai berpersepsi dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Darah.. bukan ini bukan darah kan, ini cat kan?"

Lalu dia mulai mencium bau di tangannya. Pikiran dia mulai tidak karuan, kepanikan mulai terlihat dari sikap yang dia keluarkan, dia sudah yakin dengan apa yang dia cium, itu adalah bau 'Darah'.

"Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini!"

Dia mulai panik dan mulai berlari mendekati pintu. sesaat kemudian dia sudah berada dibalik pintu tersebut.

Dia telah membuka pintu dan berada di sebuah taman besar.

"Ah.. Hujan." ucapnya melihat keadaan.

Dia mulai melihat sekeliling dia lagi, dan melihat kembali sebuah pintu dan berjalan kerarah pintu.

Sebelum dia sampai, dia terdiam saat melihat seorang perempuan disebelahnya. Dia mulai mendekati perempuan yang dia lihat tapi dia mulai merasakan keanehan karena saat dia mendekat perempuan itu juga mendekat.

"Tunggu itu cermin.."

Dia mulai merasa bodoh karena dia lupa dengan wajahnya sendiri, tapi saat ia melihat lebih jauh di cermin tersebut terlihat seseorang, seseorang itu memegang sebuah gergaji mesin dan mendekati ke tempat dimana dia berdiri.

"Eh..!?"

Dia lalu mulai membalikan badan dan melihat orang itu, dari jauh terlihat seperti manusia tetapi saat mulai lebih dekat terlihat seperti monster. tangannya menyatu dengan gergaji mesin dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh kain seperti mumi dengan jaket besar berwarna hitam.

Dia termenung melihat sosok mengerikan tersebut. ketika dia mulai menggerakan kakinya, dia terkejut karena dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, satu milimeter pun dia tidak bisa bergerak. monster tersebut berjalan dan jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gergaji mesin tersebut dinyalakan.

Dia mulai memberontak dan berteriak keras di dalam hatinya, 'BERGERAK!' tapi usaha tersebut tidak membuahkan hasil.

Akhirnya dia mulai mengingat sesuatu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan muncul dari bawah kakinya memegang kedua kakinya, saat dia menegakan kepala monster tersebut sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Tidak bisa berteriak atau pun bergerak hanya terpaku dalam ketakutan.

Dia mulai menutup matanya dan berharap itu semua hanyalah mimpi, dan ketika dia membuka matanya dia sudah berada dikamarnya kembali, hanya dia tidak merasakan ketenangan sama sekali tapi dia merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh dan menganjal dihatinya, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Seluruh tembok dikamarnya mengeluarkan cairan merah kental, dan berbau amis. saat itu terjadi, dia tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik dan semakin dia mencoba mendapatkan oksigen dia malah makin semakin sesak. Napasnya mulai tidak teratur. penglihatannya pun mulai berubah, apa yang dia lihat semuanya menjadi merah darah.

Dia mulai mencoba keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka jendela dan berdiri di balkon agar bisa mendapatkan udara lebih banyak dan tentu udara segar. tapi bukannya udara segar yang dia hirup, tapi malah bau darah yang semakin menyengat.

Ketika dia menutup hidungnya, bau darah malah semakin menjadi. Lalu alangkah terkejutnya dia, karena apa yang dia lihat ditangannya adalah darah juga. dia muali melihat lengan, kakinya, tubuhnya dan mengusap kepalanya yang dia rasakan adalah cairan yang mengalir keluar. Itu adalah 'Darah' dia yang keluar dari seluruh bagian

tubuhnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, pandangannya mulai kembali normal dan warna merah darah sedikit demi sedikit mulai hilang, darah ditubuhnya pun mulai ikut hilang, Saat melihat hal tersebut, dia mulai bisa bernapas dengan normal, bau amis darah sudah mulai menghilang. Dia mulai tenang dan menganggap itu semua hanyalah halusinasi dia.

"Haha... Aku.."

Kaki dia melemas dan dia tersungkur jatuh dalam kondisi bersimpuh. Dia melihat kelangit malam dan bulan purnama terlihat tersenyum kepadanya. 'Grung...' terdengar seperti suara mesin.

"ukh...!"

Dia merasakan sesuatu, rasanya sakit tapi hanya untuk beberapa saat dan dia mulai merasa mati rasa.

''Sejak kapan aku dalam posisi tertidur?'

Bulan purnama mulai tertutupi oleh awan hitam, cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh bulan mulai redup. melihat hal tersebut dia sudah tidak memikirkan apapun lagi tenggelam dalam keindahan cahaya bulan.

'Ah aku ingin menggapai dan memegang bulan itu dengan tanganku'

tapi saat dia mulai mencoba menggerakan tangannya, tangan dia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Dia mulai merasakan rasa dingin yang amat sangat dan entah kenapa pandangannya mulai kabur dan dia juga

merasakan kalau sesuatu keluar dari lehernya.

tiba-tiba sesuatu menendang kepala dia.

'Eh..!?'

Kepalanya Mengelinding seperti bola, sampai akhirnya dia melihat tubuhnya sendiri sedang bersimpuh...

'Tanpa Kepala'

Berteriak, Lari, panik. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Pandangan matanya mulai berubah menjadi merah lagi dan semuanya menjadi Gelap gulita. Tapi Apa yang terakhir dia lihat adalah monster tersebut...

BERDIRI TEPAT DIBELAKANG TUBUH DIA.

"- Dan begitulah Ceritanya"

"Ukh... Kau dan cerita seram-mu lagi"

"Hei jangan salah, ini adalah cerita berdasarkan kisah nyata"

"Ya.. ya.. aku tahu, cerita tentang Labirin terkutuk-kan."

"Yups, dan katanya tubuh dan kepalanya berada di tempat berbeda, tubuhnya berada di Rumah sementara kepalanya berada di Labirin"

"aku yakin ini adalah kasus pembunuhan dan bukan karena hantu atau mahkluk gaib"

"ukh.. kau tidak asik. lebih asik kalau memang dilakukan oleh hal gaib kan?"

Ketika dia menceritakan tentang hal yang mengerikan dia selalu saja menyambungkan hal tersebut dengan sesuatu yang diluar nalar dan logika, dia bernama Ira Novitasari sahabat baikku.

"bagian yang paling seram itu bukanlah karena tubuh dan kepalanya berada di tempat yang berbeda lho Rini, tetapi karena wajah 'dia' terlihat senang.. dia tersenyum."

"kalau memang seram kenapa kau ceritakan, Ira"

"Hehe.. melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu dan memunculkan berbagai macam ekspresi membuat hatiku berdebar-debar.. dan itu menyenangkan"

"Hoi.. kau ini!"

Alasan kenapa aku -Rini Novriyanti- tidak marah karena begitulah Ira, dia senang sekali menggodaku bahkan menakut-nakutiku, karena dia tahu aku sering tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak gara-gara cerita yang selalu dia buat. Dan yang paling menyebalkannya lagi, dia melakukan hal tersebut hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Tetapi aku tahu satuhal dia tidak ada maksud untuk menjatuhkanku atau membully-ku, ini hanyalah permainan yang biasa dia lakukan, karena aku ingat pertama kali saat kami berdua bertemu dia pernah bilang sesuatu,

'Kalau candaanku sudah keterlaluan tolong ingatkan aku, aku akan langsung meminta maaf dan aku akan menghentikan candaanku yang sudah kelwat batas dengan yang lain' .

"Hei Rini, Bagaimana kalau kita-"

"Stop disitu, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, plot seperti ini sudah biasa.. pasti kita akan pergi ke tempat itu dan menyeledikinya kan, lalu terjadi sesuatu yang tidak wajar dan membuat kita masuk dalam masalah yang besar. aku tidak ingin repot-repot dan mempertaruhkan waktu-ku dan nyawaku hingga sejauh itu"

"Hoe.. kau bisa menebak apa yang aku pikirkan Rini, tetapi berpikir sampai menemukan hal yang tidak wajar dan mempertaruhkan nyawa.. Hoe.. imajinasimu kelewat batas Sis."

"Haah.. bukannya itu yang selalu terjadi di film-film atau cerita. Konsep dimana kita mendapatkan masalah yang membuat sebuah cerita menjadi menarik"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film"

"Tapi serius, Kenapa banyak sekali cerita hantu dan kejadian misterius belakangan ini?"

"Ya entah kenapa terjadi sesuatu yang mungkin bukan hanya misterius tapi mengerikan"

"Sudah hentikan.. Aku mengerti..."

Aku mengatakan hal tersebut dengan lembut dan menghentikan pembicaraan karena Wajah Ira terlihat menjadi sedikit muram.

Setelah itu Ira mulai menganti subjek pembicaraan kami dengan hal lain seperti Serial drama di TV lalu pakaian lucu yang ada majalah yang dia lihat kemarin, dan biasanya pembicaraan kembali lagi ke arah sebelumnya.

"- Jadi menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Labirin itu?-"

"Haah-" Aku menghela napasku dan menggangukan kepalaku menandakan bahwa aku berkata 'YA'

Ira Lalu memeluk-ku dan tersenyum dengan lebar lalu mengatakan kapan kami akan berangkat ke labirin tersebut.

meskipun sebagian tempat di labirin tersebut di tutup karena kasus itu, tempat itu benar-benar menjadi

padat dan penuh kebalikan dengan yang seharusnya terjadi bukan sepi malah ramai.

"tunggu jangan pergi saat liburan kau tahukan aku itu..-"

"Tenang-tenang.. pada saat hari itu, labirin tidak penuh dengan orang."

"Hmm.. tapi sebelum itu keita pergi ke restoran di dekat labirin itu ya"

"oh.. aku mengerti.. Roger, kita akan pergi ke restoran tersebut sebelum masuk ke labirin itu"

"yups, deal. aku ingin memakan parfait yang terkenal enak disana"

"hoi... deal, aku juga ingin makan Ice cream dan kue disana, begini-begini juga aku sedikit rakus hehe..."

"hee.. padahal style tubuhmu bagus meskipun makan banyak yang manis-manis"

"itu karena berat badanku tidak pernah naik 1 kilo pun"

"ya..ya!, padahal pipimu itu terlihat chubby"

"Eh.. benarkah...!?"

Ira mengeluarkan cermin dan bercermin memperhatikan wajahnya lalu setelah sadar kalau aku hanya bercanda dia lalu menarik kedua pipiku dan tertawa lalu mengatakan '-Kau ini-'.

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan bahwa istirahat kami sudah selesai dan pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Ira

mengatakan 'kita akan pergi kesana 3 hari dari sekarang, jangan lupa oke!'


	2. Chapter 1

1 – Found-

Aku berada di statsiun menunggu Ira datang, 3 hari sudah berlalu setelah percakapan terakhir kami di sekolah dan hari ini adalah hari perjanjian kami, datang ke tempat dimana pembunuhan atau misteri itu terjadi.

Tidak sewajarnya seseorang datang ke tempat dimana terjadi pembunuhan atau kejadian misterius, itu aneh. Tapi Ira tidak, dia malah mendekati tempat berbahaya semacam ini, dan mengganggap itu hal wajar. hanya saja mau bagaimana lagi orang tua Ira adalah seorang polisi dan mungkin dia juga terobsesi dengan hal-hal seperti ini karena pengaruh atau pekerjaan dari orang tuanya juga.

Aku melihat kesebuah cermin besar di statsiun dan mulai melihat _style_ berpakaianku. dalam hatiku 'apa ini tidak terlalu mencolok?'.

Rambutku panjang sebahu, memakai pakaian kameja putih lengan panjang ditambah dasi berwarna merah dengan rok pendek berwarna hitam, lalu bagian kaki aku memakai sepatu sket baru berwarna biru.

Bagian yang paling aku suka adalah sepatu sket milikku, karena baru kemarin aku membeli ini. Orang tuaku terkejut saat aku bilang akan pergi main keluar dengan temanku lalu mengajakku belanja sesuatu dan mengatakan

'kau harus tampil menarik saat kau pergi keluar dengan seseorang'.

Aku menemukan sepatu ini saat kami pergi berbelanja. Entah kenapa saat melihatnya, mataku tidak bisa lepas dari sepatu ini.

Sudah 5 menit berlalu tapi Ira tak kunjung datang. Aku mulai mencari tempat duduk, statsiun benar-benar penuh hari ini dan hampir tidak ada kursi yang kosong. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang melambaikan tangan kearahku dan aku tahu percis siapa dia.

"Maaf Riri, aku terlambat.."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau hanya terlambat 5 menit. itu bukan waktu yang cukup lama"

"kau tidak boleh begitu Riri. Kalau kau sedang kencan, kau tidak boleh terlambat sedikit pun atau seharusnya kau bilang 'tidak kok aku baru juga sampai'. Ini kan kencan kita berdua"

"Jangan bilang ini adalah kencan tahu. kau bisa membuat kekasihmu menangis karena bilang ini adalah kencan dan entah kenapa aku merasa merinding mendengar hal itu."

"Haha... kau sih Riri, wajahmu lucu dan mudah sekali untuk di jahili. jadi kapan kau akan menemukan pasanganmu?"

"hah!?.. kau..."

"Eh, jangan marah. maaf-maaf.. Hehe.. aku becanda."

"Ya sudah.. ayo kita pergi"

Tujuan pertama kami adalah tempat toko kue didekat 'labirin terkutuk'. kita berdua akan makan parfait sepuasnya ditempat itu. Saat diperjalanan ke toko kue aku melihat _style_ pakaian Ira. Dia benar-benar cantik, seperti model majalah. Rambutnya yang terurai dan mengenakan pakaian _One piece_ berwarna Biru langit dengan tas kecil berwarna hitam. kakinya dihiasi oleh sepatu hak membuat dia benar-benar terlihat seperti model papan kelas atas. Banyak sekali model agency yang mendekatinya dan menawarkan untuk menjadi model di majalah mereka, tapi entah kenapa Ira menolak semua itu. dia hanya bilang 'Tubuhku ini bukan untuk di pamerkan kepada orang lain. Ini adalah milikku dan bukan milik orang lain'. Dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya dan kenapa dia mengatakan demikian.

Kami sudah sampai di toko kue, dan kami duduk di balkon toko kue tersebut. tapi saat aku akan memesan Ira langsung menghentikanku.

"hey, apa kau mau memesan parfaitnya sekarang?"

"Ya begitulah.. aku sudah tidak sabar mau memakannya"

"Riri, lebih baik kita memesan parfaitnya setelah kita pulang dari labirin saja."

"Eh... Tapi aku mau itu sekarang."

"Ukh, mengerikan... tidak biasanya kau menggunakan intonasi itu."

"Kau kasar sekali.. tidak apa-apa kan memakai intonasi memelas seperti itu, lagi pula kau juga sering memakainya"

"kalau aku sih cocok, tapi kalau kamu Riri..."

"Apa maksudmu.."

"Hehe... bercanda. Lebih baik kita makan itu setelah dari labirin untuk sekarang kita pesan es krim saja. Kau mengertikan, si Raja terakhir harus dihabisi terakhir bukan diawal."

"hee... ayolah, kau mengatakan seperti itu karena kau takut gemuk bukan begitu"

"ukh.."

'Jakpot' ucapku dalam hati. Ira benar-benar peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya, kalau tidak salah ingat dulu dia sampai menangis di pangkuanku hanya karena bobot badannya naik 1 kg. Masih teringat dengan sangat jelas dimemoriku.

"oh ya, ngomong-ngomong misteri yang terjadi disana ternyata bukan hanya pembunuhan itu lho Riri.."

Ira lalu mengubah jalannya percakapan dan kembali kepada misteri labirin,

"Apa maksudmu?" aku bertanya

"Banyak rumor yang mengatakan kalau bukan hanya pembunuhan yang terjadi di tempat itu tetapi juga orang menghilang. 1 tahun yang lalu saat pertengahan tahun bulan juni tanggal 15, empat orang dikabarkan menghilang dari tempat tersebut dan sampai sekarang masih belum ditemukan"

"Aku pernah mendengar kasus tersebut, tapi bukannya itu memang hanya rumor"

"Ya itulah yang mereka inginkan. Agar kita percaya bahwa itu adalah rumor, tetapi apa kau tahu soal ini?"

Ira mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen didalam tasnya.

"bacalah dan kau akan mengerti"

Saat aku membaca dokumen tersebut banyak sekali kejanggalan yang tertulis disana. Semua informasi yang aku ketahui berlawanan dengan dokumen yang dibawa oleh Ira.

"Hey ini bercandakan?"

"Apa yang tertulis disana terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Kau mendapatkan data ini dari mana? Aku kira ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa didapatkan dengan mudah di internet"

"haha… pacarku bisa diandalkan"

"Oh iya aku pernah dengar kalau pacarmu itu adalah seorang detektif"

"Yup.. dan aku berhasil mengorek data-data dari dia. haha"

"Apa itu tidak masalah?"

"Selama tidak ada yang tahu.. teehee."

"Kau ini."

"Hari ini kita akan bertemu sebentar dengan pacarku, setelah itu kita lanjutkan date kita di labirin itu, kau belum bertemu dengannya kan?"

"Ya terserah padamu sajalah. Kau yang ambil alih Ira"

Pesanan Ice cream kami akhirnya datang, kami lalu membicarakan hal lain seperti fashion, sekolah, dan tentu saja misteri lainnya. Setelah menghabiskan ice cream, kami akhirnya pergi menuju labirin tersebut.

Di lift menuju labirin di lantai paling atas, perasaan tidak enak mulai menyerang, baru pertama kali aku merasakan hal ini saat bermain dengan Ira. Kami memang suka bermain ketempat-tempat misteri yang ada di kota tetapi baru pertama kali aku merasakan hal tidak wajar seperti ini. 'Apakah aku sakit gara-gara makan terlalu banyak es krim barusan?' pikirku.

Ira melihat wajahku memucat, wajahnya terlihat mulai khawatir.

"Hey Riri.. kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau mau duduk dulu setelah sampai di depan labirin?"

"Ya.. entah kenapa Ira, aku merasa tidak enak. bisa kau belikan aku minuman juga nanti setelah sampai disana?"

"Ya tentu saja, apapun untuk mu" Ira tersenyum lalu memegang tanganku

Kami sampai didepan labirin, aku mulai mencari tempat duduk. Rasa mualku mulai bertambah.

'Ukh, apa aku keracunan?' pikirku

"Riri, kamu pucat sekali. Maaf tolong adakah tempat duduk kosong disini? Temanku sedang sakit." Ucap Ira

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri kami. Sepertinya dia adalah petugas di tempat ini dan membawa kami berdua ke tempat beristirahat. Ira dan dia sedang berbicara tetapi aku tidak mempedulikan apa yang mereka katakana, aku merasa rasa sakit ini lebih parah dari biasanya.

Ira mendekatiku dan menyodorkanku minuman.

"Riri minumlah ini. apa hari ini mau dibatalkan saja. Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Jangan paksakan dirimu"

Aku meminum minuman yang diberikan Ira padaku.

"Tidak harus jadi. Kau sudah menunggu hari ini datang Ira dan begitu juga denganku. Aku juga tahu kau bolos eskul hanya untuk mengajakku ketempat ini. jadi ini tidak boleh batal. Tenang saja sedikit istirahat aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Tapi Riri…"

Aku menekan mulut Ira dengan jari telunjukku agar dia diam. Lalu aku mengatakan samabil tersenyum.

"Sudah, Aku tidak ingin _date_ kita berantakan hanya karena aku mual sedikit, oke. Berikan aku waktu 10 menit untuk istirahat, setelah itu kita lanjutkan _date_ kita"

Ira terdiam dan wajahnya terlihat memerah, dia memegang kedua pipinya lalu bergumam. 'Hnnnggghhhh… kalau kau cowo udah ku cium'

…**********************…

15 menit berlalu, sudah lebih dari 10 menit dari waktu yang telah aku janjikan pada Ira. Aku sudah mulai baikan, rasa mual itu sudah bisa kukendalikan, aku sudah bisa bernapas dengan normal.

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja Riri?"

"Ukh… sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja Ira, ayo kita lanjutkan date kita"

"hehe.. jadi kau sudah mengakui bahwa kita sedang kencan nih"

"ya.. ya… makanya gak boleh langsung pulang"

"ou.. barusan aku di sms pacarku, dia bilang dia tidak bisa datang, jadi ini benar-benar hari dimana kita bisa berduaan saja"

"hmmm…"

Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin saat kita bisa bersama seperti ini hanya sebentar, di sekolah Ira hanya mengobrol denganku saat jam istirahat saja. Dan ketika pulang pun biasanya Ira selalu bersama dengan 'geng' dia, waktu bermain ku dengannya hanyalah sebentar. Ini adalah kesempatan emas bagiku untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Selain mengobrol tentang misteri dan apa yang aku bisa lakukan untuknya hanyalah mengikuti apa yang dia inginkan.

Aku dan Ira lalu membeli tiket masuk kedalam 'labirin terkutuk'. Kami berdua mngelilingi labirin tersebut dan ya seperti biasa tidak terjadi apapun, tidak ada yang special, kutukan tersebut hanyalah isapan jempol belaka. Akan tetapi jujur saja aku kira yang menakutkan di tempat ini bukanlah rumornya tetapi bagaimana cara kita keluar dari tempat ini. msekipun kita sudah diberikan peta agar saat kita tersesat, kita tinggal melihat petanya dan mencari petunjuk untuk keluar, tetap saja saat mencari petunjuknya sulitnya sama dengan mencari jalan keluar.

Ira tiba-tiba diam disuatu tempat, dan melihat kearah tembok labirin.

"Hey Riri, aku menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil di sini."

"huh? Jangan bercanda I.." sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku ira memotong ucapanku

"Aku serius.. lihat di peta, tempat kita sekarang tidak ada didalam peta"

"Hey kau serius? Bagaimana kau yakin kalau…"

Ira lalu menekan temboknya dan alangkah terkejutnya aku, tembok tersebut mulai bergerak.

"Hey.. kau bercandakan?"

"sepertinya aku harus menelpon pacarku, untuk yang satu ini."

"gunakan video call. Itu lebih baik" saranku.


	3. Chapter 2

2\. Beginning, 1st Maze, The Maze of Envy Part 1-

Namaku adalah Tantan Saputra detektif terkenal dari keluarga besar Saputra. Aku mempunya kekasih bernama Ira dan dua hari telah berlalu semenjak Ira mengirimkan sms padaku. Dia dan temannya Riri pergi bermain ke labirin terkutuk. Aku tidak melarangnya untuk pergi ketempat tersebut karena aku tahu kasus ini bukanlah kasus yang melibatkan makhluk halus atau yang lainnya yang berhubungan dengan hal gaib seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ira padaku. Ini murni kasus pembunuhan dan penculikan, lagi pula apa yang akan terjadi saat labirin penuh dengan pengunjung, pembunuh atau penculik itu tidak akan pernah melakukan tindakan kejahatannya saat orang banyak berkeliaran di tempat itu.

"Tuan muda, apakah anda tidak jadi pergi ke acara anda hari ini bersama nona Ira?" Tanya Nindy padaku

Nindy adalah pelayan sekaligus asistenku dalam menghadapi kasus-kasus yang terjadi. Dia seumuran dengan Ira. Rambutnya pendek sebahu daengan pakaian Maid dia yang membuat dia terlihat manis di depan mataku.

"Entahlah, sebenarnya aku malas. Karena hari ini adalah hari libur" Ucapku padanya

"Apa kau tidak takut, nona Ira marah pada anda tuan muda?"

"Hehe.. tenanglah dia bersama Riri, aku tahu dia sedang bersenang-senang sekarang"

"Apakah saya harus menghubungi nona Ira?"

"Tidak perlu biar aku saja yang menghubunginya, aku akan telpon dia"

Aku lalu mengambil handphone-ku dan mencari nomor Ira.

"Ahh… ini dia.."

"pfftt… maaf tuan atas ketidak sopananku"

"kenapa? Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja Nindy"

"Tidak, itu tidak sopan untuk nona Ira.. tapi saya tidak menyangka anda menulis nama Ira seperti itu"

"Dia paling benci dipangil ini, jadi tidak masalahkan.. lagi pula dia engga tahu" Aku tertawa

"Si Eneng… bisa berarti anak…" sebelum Nindy menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku menghentikan dia

"sttt…. Sudah kasihan"

Kami berdua tertawa kecil.

Akhirnya telpon terhubung, Ira terdengar sangat panik. Dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Riri, aku yang awalnya tidak ingin datang bersiap-siap untuk melihat keadaan mereka berdua. Hanya saja sepertinya Ira mengerti keadaanku sekarang, suara ku di telepon terdengar sangat lemah dan terdengar sangat kelelahan. Sehingga aku tidak boleh datang kesana.

"Ada apa tuan, anda terlihat pucat?"

"Riri, dia sepertinya sakit. Dan Ira sekarang panik karena melihat keadaan Riri yang katanya sangat buruk"

"Apakah anda akan pergi kesana? Apakah saya harus mempersiapkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak perlu sepertinya Ira bisa mengatasinya. Aku akan istirahat, bila ada sesuatu pangil saja aku"

"Baik tuan muda"

Aku dan Ira terekjut dengan penemuan kami, pintu rahasia dilabirin terkutuk. Ira mencoba menelpon kekasihnya Tantan agar dia segera datang ke tempat kami. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam dan melihat labirin lain dibawah. Sebuah tangga berputar terlihat olehku dan sebuah papan peringatan juga terlihat.

'semakin kamu masuk kedalam semakin kamu akan melihat kebenaran di dalam dirimu, 1st Maze, The Maze of Envy'

"ukh.. kenapa tidak bisa terhubung!" Ucap Ira

"Coba kita rekam dulu, lalu kirim pesan kepada.. dia, lalu suruh dia menonton Videonya"

"Ide yang bagus"

Ira mulai merekam video dengan handphone miliknya untuk dikirimkan kepada kekasihnya, Ira mulai dengan monolog pembuka.

"hello sayang, selamat siang? Ya lihat apa yang kami temukan? Labirin di dalam labirin! Sepertinya aku duluan yang lebih dekat kekasus pembunuhan itu ya? bagaimana Iri kah, pacarmu duluan yang menemukan hal ini."

"Ira, coba kau rekam juga ini. mungkin akan jadi petunjuk buat dia"

"hmm… oke oke… kita lihat.. ' Warning! semakin kamu masuk kedalam semakin kamu akan melihat kebenaran di dalam dirimu, 1st Maze, The Maze of Envy' Apa ini?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti tetapi mungkin labirin ini ada hubungannya dengan kata-kata di papan peringatan ini"

"Haha, ini tambah asik, aku kita masuk lebih dalam Riri"

"Tunggu sebentar Ira, ini terlalu berbahaya"

"Ayolah cuam sebentar, lalu kita kembali lagi menunggu Tantan"

"ukh…"

Ira lalu menarik tanganku dan membawaku masuk lebih dalam kedalam Labirin. Kami berdua lalu menuruni tangga, sudah hampir 1 menit kita terus menuruni tangga tersebut.

"Ukh, ada yang aneh… apakah tangga ini ada dasarnya?" ucapku

"ya, kita baru setengah perjalanan" ucap Ira tenang

Akhirnya kami sudah berada di dasar dan berada di pintu masuk labirin ini. terdapat tulisan kembali di papan dekat tangga.  
'Dare to enter?'

"sebaiknya kita tunggu disini saja Ira, perasaanku tidak enak"

"Ayolah Riri, kita sudah sampai sejauh ini. Tenang kita buat petanya agar kita tidak tersesat nanti saat kita berada didalam sana."

"ukh.."

"Percayalah padaku Riri"

Ira kembali memegang kedua tanganku, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat aman saat berada didekatnya. Ya aku rasa aku…

Ira menarik tanganku kembali dan mengajakku masuk kedalam labirin itu. Wajah Ira terlihat sangat gembira, senyuman dia seperti bunga mawar yang sedang mekar, terlihat sangat indah untuk dipandang.

"Hehe… kau tersenyum Riri"

"Eh..eh… benarkah?"

"Yupz… kita akan menyelidiki sedikit lebih jauh, setelah itu kita kembali oke?"

"Ou…"

Kami sudah berjalan lebih dari 10 menit, dan peta yang dibuat Ira pun sudah hampir terbentuk seperti labirin. Aku mempercayai Ira karena Ira mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengingat dengan sangat cepat tidak seperti orang pada umumnya, seperti tahun lalu saat kami berada dihutan, aku tersesat dan tidak tahu arah jalan pulang tetapi Ira berhasil menemukanku dan berhasil mengeluarkanku dengan cepat. Dia seperti kompas berjalan. Hanya saja entah kenapa dibidang pelajaran dia tidak terlalu menonjol, dan aku juga kadang tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan. Mungkin dia tidak menggunakan kemampuannya itu seratus persen.

"Kita sudah cukup jauh berjalan. Dan tidak terjadi apapun di tempat ini"

"Haha.. aku harap memang tidak, karena kalau memng benar terjadi sesuatu kita akan berada dalam masalah besar"

"yupz… jika ini adalah sebuh film atau cerita mungkin kata-katamu itu akan jadi _trigger_ yang akan membawa kita masuk kedalam masalah yang besar Riri"

"Hei.. jangan bercanda seperti itu Ira"

"hehe.. baiklah memang tidak ada apapun disini, aku sudah mengirimkan video nya pada Tantan agar dia selidiki tempat ini lebih lanjut. Ayo kita pulang"

"ya ayo.."

Kami akhirnya mengakhiri petulangan kami dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk labirin pertama ini. aku mngikuti Ira dibelakang dan aku memegang erat tangannya agar tidak terpisah. Aku menundukan kepalaku dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku tidak bisa memulai percakapan aku juga merasa kalau wajahku memerah. Mungkin kalau aku melihat cermin wajahku akan terlihat berwarna merah padam mungkin seperti kepiting yang sedang direbus. Tiba-tiba Ira menghentikan langkahnya dan aku menabrak pungungnya.

"hey ada apa Ira, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?"

"Riri, apa aku bermimpi atau aku berhalusianasi? Tangganya Hilang."

Aku sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Ira dan mulai melihat keadaan sekitarku.

"Apa maksudmu apakah kita sudah ada di pintu masuk, kalau memang benar tangganya pasti ada disini. Apa kau yakin tidak salah?"

"Lihat papan itu, itu adalah bukti bahwa kita sudah berada di pintu masuk labirin ini dan lihat keatas, itu adalah tempat kita mulai, pintu masuk dari labirin sebelumnya"

"haha.. ayolah Ira jangan bercanda"

"Aku serius Riri, Kita terjebak!"

"Eh?"

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Ira, melihat wajahnya yang pucat menandakan bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah benar, dia tidak sedang bercanda. Aku sendiri kebingungan dan Ira sendiri terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apakah kau yakin, kita harus cek terlebih dahulu Ira"

"Ya aku sudah yakin, aku akan coba menelpon kembali Tantan. Semoga dia bisa segera cepat meyelamatkan kita"

Ya inilah yang aku sukai dari Ira, sisi lain dia. Dia sangat tenang dalam menghadapi masalah, tidak sepertiku yang hanya bisa menangis dan menyerah begitu saja. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai merasa tenang juga karena melihat Ira yang terlihat begitu dewasa.

"ya kita harus tenang terlebih dahulu, mungkin kita salah masuk dan mungkin ini adalah pintu lainnya" ucapku

"ya mungkin kau benar Riri, aku mungkin melakukan kesalahan"

"Eh… engga, bukan itu maksudku Ira."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kok. Tapi lebih baik kita berpikir seperti itu Riri agar kita tidak panik" Ucap Riri tersenyum padaku

Ira lalu menelpon Tantan untuk meminta bantuan, sementara aku melihat kembali peta yang dibuat oleh Ira, setelah melihatnya aku baru ingat, sungguh bodohnya aku, kenapa kita tidak menghubungi petugas labirin saja ketimbang harus menghubungi orang dari luar dan lagi kenapa harus menhubungi si Tantan itu. Aku mendekati Ira untuk mengatakan ideku padanya.

"Ira, bagaimana kalau…" sebelum aku menyelesaikan apa yang ingin aku katakan Ira lalu berteriak.

"Kenapa Kau tidak angkat dasar kau ini!"

Perasaan senang keluar dari lubuk hatiku.. entah kenapa aku senang melihat Ira kesal karena Tantan tidak mengangkat telpon Ira.

"Eh.. Riri maaf barusan kau mau bilang apa? Aku benar-benar kesal sama dia kenapa di saat pentin seperti ini dia malah tidak angkat telpon dariku"

"Eh.. ah iya, kenapa kita tidak panggil petugas saja untuk membantu kita keluar dari tempat ini"

"Ide bagus, apakah ada nomor yang bisa dihubungi?"

"Ya ada, ini."

Ira lalu mencoba menelpon petugas. Tapi sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi. Terdengar suara yang benar-benar mengerikan terdengar dari handphone Ira. Ya suara itu sudah tidak asing lagi, suara terkenal dicerita misteri yang kami bicarakan 3 hari yan lalu. Itu adalah suara gergaji mesin.

"Hei ini bercandakan?" Ucap Ira tidak percaya

"Ira bagaimana ini?" Tanyaku panik

"Sebaiknya kita bergerak dan mencari jalan keluar lain dari tempat ini"

"un…"

Kami akhirnya masuk kembali kedalam labirin untuk mencari jalan keluar dari Labirin pertama 'Maze of Envy'. Kami terus berjalan dan bejalan mencoba menemukan jalan keluar dan terus membuat peta dari labirin ini. Aku sendiri terus memegang baju Ira agar tidak terpisah, sementar Ira terus mengambar. Sudah hampir 15 menit kita berjalan dan tidak ada hasil. Kami belum menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"ukh, kakiku sakit. Kalau saja aku tidak memakai sepatu hak tinggi" Keluh Ira

"Ira biar aku saja yang melanjutkan menggambar petanya"

"Tidak boleh, aku yang salah karena mengajakmu ketempat ini padahal kamu sudah memperingatkan aku, setidaknya aku bisa melakukan ini untuk membayar kesalahanku"

"un… tidak ira itu bukan salahmu. Yang penting sekarang adalah kita bisa bersama dan ayo kita cari jalan keluarnya sama-sama"

"ya… terima kasih Riri"

"lebih baik kita istirahat dulu sejenak"

Saat kami akan beristirahat sebentar tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dan suara seperti besi yang diseret dan suara lain meringis kesakitan.

"Apa kau mendengar itu Ira?"

"Ya.. ayo kita sembunyi disana Riri, ada semak-semak yang bisa kita masuki berdua"

akhirnya kami sembunyi di persimpangan dalam semak-semak dan berharap suara itu bukanlah seperti yang kami bayangkan. Sedikit demi sedikit suara tersebut terdengar lebih keras. Aku sendiri tidak berani memikirkan apa itu sebenarnya terutama suara meringis kesakitan yang terdengar makin jelas. Suara meringis tersebut terdengar seperti sebuah kalimat,, bukan suara meringis lagi. Ya saat suara itu semakin jelas dan kami pun tidak bisa berkata apapun duduk terpaku, tidak bisa bergerak dan tidak ingin melihat ataupun mendekati suara. Aku mencoba menutup mataku pun tidak bisa, aku penasaran ingin menolong tetapi tidak bis melkukan apapun. Ira memegang tanganku dan menutup mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Tutup matamu Riri, dan jangan berteriak"

"Tapi… mmmpp"

Aku masuh bisa melihat, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan suara tersebut.. Suara itu semakin jelas menjadi sebuah kalimat….

"to..lo..n…ku….to.. …a..si…akh…pun..to..lo..ng…."

'Suara minta tolong!' Aku berusaha keluar aku ingin menolongnya tetapi tubuhku ditahan oleh Ira.

Ira lalu berbisik padaku 'sudah terlambat dia tidak bisa ditolong, aku sudah melihat keadaannya.. diamlah aku tidak ingin kamu dan aku celaka Riri'

Posisi Ira lebih fleksibel ketimbang aku jadi dia masih bisa melihat keadaan sekitar. Sementara aku bisa dibilang benar-benar tertutupi dan hanya bisa melihat sedikit keadaan sekitar.

Saat suara langkah kaki itu semakin menjadi. Aku tahu bahwa itu semakin dekat dan dekat.. dan alangkah terkejutnya aku, mataku terbelalak tubuhku gemetar dan tidak karuan. Aku ingin sekali berteriak tetapi mulutku ditutup oleh tangan Ira. Aku mengatur nafasku, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Seseorang diseret oleh monster, monster yang sama percis dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ira diceritanya. Melihat seseorang yang diseretnya pun benar-benar mengerikan, kakinya hilang satu, sementara lengannya bila aku deskripsikan mungkin hancur bentuknya tidak karuan. Aku sudah tidak sanggup melihat monster dan orang yang sedang diseret itu dan mengaklihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

Mungkin kami berdua sudah berada ditempat itu sekitar 10 atau 20 menit. Tidak bisa bergerak ataupun ada keinginan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami. Itu terlalu mengerikan. Ira juga terlihat lemas dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia terus memegang handphone miliknya.

"Ira, ayo keluar. Kita harus cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini"

"eh.. uh.. ya"

Kami berdua keluar dari tempat persembuyian kami, dan saat itu juga jejak darah terlihat dihadapan kami berdua. Aku sendiri terpaku melihat hal tersebut dan berusaha melupakan kejadian yang terjadi barusan. Ira terlihta sibuj dengan handphone-nya. Aku bertanya-tanya di dalam hati apa yang dilakukan oleh Ira dengan handphone-nya dan siapa yang dia hubungi. Hingga akhirnya Ira mengucapkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat hatiku entah kenapa terasa sakit.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku Tantan."

Aku lalu memegang tangan Ira, lalu menariknya.

"ayo kita harus segera mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini dan setelh itu kit temui Tantan" Ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil pada Ira.


	4. Chapter 3

3\. Falling Apart – 1st Maze, The Maze Of Envy Part 2

"Tuan muda, tuan muda! Tolong bangun ini penting"

Suara perempuan yang tidak asing lagi bagiku terdengar panik saat aku sedang terbaring santai dalam tidurku.

"Ada apa Nindy, kau terlihat kusut seperti itu"

"Maaf menggangu istirahat anda tuan, nona Ira mengirimkan sebuah video dan di video itu nona Ira menemukan sesuatu di labirin terkutuk"

"eh, menemukan sesuatu coba ku lihat"

Aku menonton video yang dikirimkan Ira padaku, seperti biasa dia benar-benar menikmati misteri-nya dia terlihat sangat senang karena menemukan pintu rahasia di labirin terkutuk tersebut. Dia belum mengetahuinya kalau aku juga menemukan pintu tersebut tetapi yang aku temukan disana hanyalah labirin lama yang telah rusak dan tidak terawat. Aku juga telah menginvestigasi kalau ditempat itu tidak ada apapun.

"Aku kira menemukan apa, ternyata sesuatu yang sudah kutemukan"

Terdengar suara Riri juga didalam video tersebut

'Ira, coba kau rekam juga ini. mungkin akan jadi petunjuk buat dia'

'hmm… oke oke… kita lihat.. ' Warning! semakin kamu masuk kedalam semakin kamu akan melihat kebenaran di dalam dirimu, 1st Maze, The Maze of Envy' Apa ini?'

"Hah!? Apa itu? Nindy apa saat kita kesana tulisan ini ada di tempat itu? Bisa kau ambilkan catatanku juga. "

"Seingatku tidak ada tuan, dan ini catatan anda"

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang Ira temukan. Bukankah Maze of Envy itu dalam kedaan rusak. Aku jadi tidak mengerti apakah pihak pengelola labirin menipu kami, aku melihat semua catatanku dan membaca bagian tentang labirin terkutuk. Aku masih ingat kalau labirin

Labirin tersebut memiliki 5 labirin. Labirin pertama disebut Maze of Beginning, labirin kedua disebut 1st Maze - The Maze of Envy, labirin ketiga disebut 2nd Maze – The Maze of Pride and Lust, Labirin keempat disebut 3rd Maze – The Maze of Wrath and Gluttony, dan labirin ke lima atau terakhir disebut Last Maze – The Maze Of Greed and Sloth.

1st Maze – The Maze of Envy, sudah tidak bisa digunakan karena kebakaran dan rusak parah 3 bulan yang lalu dan sedang direnovasi, sampai hari ini masih belum bisa digunakan. Sementara labirin berikutnya tidak bisa di akses dan masih ditutup untuk umum.

"Apa yang terjadi, kenapa labirin-nya dalam keadaan normal, padahal penyelidikan ini aku lakukan 5 hari yang lalu, dan aku juga sudah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau labirinnya benar-benar rusak dan tidak bisa digunakan. Ukh… Nindy persiapkan barang-barang kita, kita akan masuk kedalam labirin itu sekali lagi"

"Baik tuan muda, saya akan persiapkan"

Tiba-tiba teleponku berbunyi, Ini telepon dari Ira. Aku tidak mengambil banyak waktu dan mengangkat handphoneku.

"Halo Ira, Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Haaah… haaah…. Haaahh…." Terdengar suara nafas yang terengah-engah

"Hey Ira… Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ira jawab aku!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ira, dia terus terengah-engah dan aku mulai khawatir, aku memukul tembok dan berteriak. 'Ira jawab aku!' Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Suara Gergaji mesin yang dinyalakan dan diakhiri teriakan perempuan lalu terputus.

"Tunggu , Ira.. Ira.. Ira!"

Ira terus melamun dan terus memegang handphone miliknya, aku sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa yang kami lihat bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kami lupakan begitu saja. Kengerian yang terpampang di wajah kami membekas di memori otak kami berdua tidak bisa dihilangkan. Aku ingin sekali membuat Ira tersenyum kembali.

"Ira, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kita mau istirahat dulu"

"….." Ira hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawabku

"Ira!"

"Eh… apa? Maaf Riri, aku."

Aku lalu memegang kedua tangan Ira lalu mengatakan

"Bukankah ini kesempatan emas. Kita berada di dalam sebuah kasus lho. Bukankah ini yang selalu ingin kau rasakan, menjadi bagian dari sebuah kasus misteri"

Ira hanya tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Maaf Riri, sepertinya aku malah jadi membuatmu khawatir"

"Tidak apa-apa, apa kau mau istirahat dulu sebentar?"

"Iya, aku ingin duduk."

Aku dan Ira akhirnya memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak, Ira masih berada didunianya sendiri, dia masih melamun dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berbaring dan menempatkan kepalaku di pangkuan Ira.

"Eh!?" terdengar suara Ira terkejut melihat apa yang aku lakukan

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar membuatmu khawatir ya Riri, maafkan aku. Hanya saja barusan, di telpon kita mendengar suara gergaji mesin kan? setelah itu ada seseorang berteriak dan mengatakan 'lari Ira.' Aku takut terjadi Sesuatu pada Tantan"

Sekali lagi hatiku terasa sakit mendengar nama itu lagi. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku dan aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa setiap kali aku mendengar nama itu rasa benciku bertambah. 'lebih baik memang dia mati saja'

"Eh apa kau bilang barusan Riri? Aku tidak dengar"

"Eh.. ah.. lebih baik dia segera datang. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu murung terus seperti ini, kalau dia datang apa yang kau dengar di telepon itu salah. Berarti dia bukan Tantan. Positive thinking-lah bukan kah itu yang selalu kau ajarkan padaku" aku berusaha untuk memotivasi Ira

" ya kau benar Riri, kita harus positif mungkin itu hanyalah prank dari tantan"

"un.. kau benar Ira. Mungkin dia tahu kalau kita tersesat dan ingin kita mengkhawatirkan dia"

Pembicaraan ini membuatku sedikit lega, hanya saja tetap rasa takut masih berkecamuk didalam hatiku. Aku tahu Ira juga pasti berpikir seperti ini karena tidak ingin aku mengkhawatirkannya.

"lebih baik kita teruskan mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini" ucapku pada Ira

"Nindy apa semuanya sudah siap?" ucapku

"Ya semuanya sudah siap, kita tinggal berangkat"

"Ayo."

Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Ira dan sudah melakukan semua persiapan, aku juga sudah menghubungi pihak kepolisian dan memberikan video yang dikirim oleh Ira padaku. Sebenarnya aku tahu sifat Ira, dia sebenarnya tidak berani menghadapi hal-hal gaib apalagi pembunuhan. Kedua orang tua Ira pun terdengar marah sekali saat aku hubungi karena mendengar dia pergi menyelidiki misteri tersebut sendirian. Sementara untuk orang tua Riri aku menyerahkan semuanya kepada pihak kepolisian. Tapi aku mendengar kabar kalau ibu Riri jatuh pingsan karena dia sudah pernah kehilangan anak nya dulu, hal ini membuat luka lama ibunya terbuka kembali dan membuat ibunya dalam keadaan syok berat.

Diperjalanan aku benar-benar marah pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku membiarkan Ira dan Riri pergi menyelidiki hal tersebut sendirian dan aku kira mereka tidak akan pernah masuk dan berani membawa wajah mereka kehadapan kasus ini. Aku terlalu fokus dengan fakta yang ada dan tidak memikirkan kemungkinan yang lain. Aku sudah gagal menjadi detektif. Setidaknya aku mengatakan berhati-hatilah dan kalau kalian menemukan hal yang janggal jangan bergerak sendirian. Kenapa aku tidak mengatakan hal itu pada mereka.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu labirin aku bertemu dengan ayah Ira dan tentu ayah Riri. Aku menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi sebenarnya dan menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Akan tetapi ayah Ira dan Riri tidak menyalahkanku dan mengatakan sudah menjadi sebuah takdir dan bukan kesalahan siapapun. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Yang terpenting sekarang investigasi ini mengalami kemajuan da nada yang di sembunyikan oleh oknum di pihak labirin. Ayah Ira sebagai kepala kepolisian akhirnya marah dan meminta Blueprint asli dari labirin yang ada dan meminta semua kamera pengawas didalam labirin dinyalakan dan dioperasikan. Kami benar-benar terkejut dan yang lebih membuat tanda tanya besar dihadapan kami adalah ekspresi para petugas di labirin tersebut. Ekspresi mereka sama kagetnya dengan kami melihat labirin pertama The Maze of Envy dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Aku dan Nindy membiarkan penyelidikan lebih lanjut diatasi oleh kepolisian dan akan masuk kedalam setelah mendapatkan blueprint dari labirin membawa salah satu pegawai ditempat tersebut. Dengan begini mereka pasti akan jadi tersangka karena menyembunyikan fakta sebenarnya. Hanya saja sebelum kami berangkat kami menyadari sesuatu dikamera pengawas ke 4 terlihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Ya tuhan makhluk apa itu?"

Semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut tidak bergerak, terpaku dalam kengerian yang terpapar didepan wajah mereka. Seperti sebuah film horror yang di mainkan di sebuah televisi, monster terlihat didepan kamera.

"Komandan coba lihat apa yang dibawa monster tersebut?"

"Ya tuhan, apakah itu manusia"

Saat kami mencoba membesarkan gambar kamera sungguh tidak terduga monster tersebut lari mendekati kamera pengawas, berlari lalu mengayunkan senjatanya kearah kamera pengawas. Satu persatu kamera pengawas tidak berfungsi dan mati kami kaget dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga tersisa satu kamera yang masih aktif memperlihatkan 2 orang perempuan sedang berjalan, mereka berdua adalah Ira dan Riri.

"Ira!" Au berteriak

"Tuan muda" ucap Nindy  
"Inspektur ijinkan aku bergerak duluan, aku dan Nindy serta salah satu petugas akan masuk menyelidiki kedalam labirin"

"Tantan, aku mengerti tapi bawa 2 anak buahku untuk menemanimu. Rama dan Dwi akan menemanimu. Setelah itu kami akan menyusul kalian berlima setelah kami bertemu dengan pemilik dari labirin ini"

"Baik, kalau begitu kami berangkat"

Aku berangkat bersama dengan Nindy, petugas labirin dan 2 anak buah yang dikirimkan komandan padaku.

"Nindy coba hubungi handphone Ira, semoga sekarang bisa tersambung dengan nya. Aku tahu dia masih hidup!"

"Baik tuan muda"

"Untukmu, siapa namamu?" aku menanyakan nama petugas labirin tersebut

"Oh namaku adalah Ran, tuan" jawabnya

"Ran, apakah ada jalan lain atau shortcut ke tempat maze berikutnya?"

"Ya ada, jalan itu digunakan oleh staff, lebih baik kita menggunakan jalan tersebut dan agar tidak menimbulkan keributan juga untuk pengunjung yang lain"

"Antar kami kesana"

Dalam keheningan kami berjalan melewati koridor, hanya sekitar kurang dari 5 menit kami sudah berada dipintu masuk rahasia labirin yang ditemukan oleh Ira dan yang kami kunjungi 5 hari yang lalu. Ran membuka pintu rahasianya dan masuk duluan. Alankah terkejutnya dia, dia sampai bergerak mundur dan jatuh tersungkur.

"Engga mungkin, ini benar-benar terjadi! Mana mungkin padahal kemarin keadaan labirin nya masih rusak"

Aku tidak mempedulikan komentar yang dia katakan, dan melihat papan peringatan yang ada di dekat labirin tersebut. Sama seperti apa yang direkam oleh ira, 1st Maze – Maze Of Envy. Saat melihat sekeliling aku mulai menemukan keganjilan.

"Dimana tangga menuju kebawah, bukannya ada tangga disini?"

"eh.. oh iya ada tangga. Tangga itu harus diaktiffkan dulu diruang tertentu, dekat sini"

"Rama kau temani Ran untuk mengaktifkan tangganya ushakan kita tidak sendirian saat berada ditempat ini"

"baik laksanakan"

Mereka berdua pergi kembali masuk kedalam koridor dan kami bertiga menunggu.

"Nindy bagaimana, apakah sudah bisa dihubungi"

"belum tuan"

Akhirnya tangganya terlihat turun dari atas dan Sesuatu terjadi. Terdengar suara tembakan pistol dari koridor.

"Tuan muda, suara tembakan!"

"Dwi siapkan Pistolmu, Nindy kau berada dibelakangku. Dwi jaga belakangku"

"Baik laksanakan Inspektur"

Kami masuk kembali ke koridor, tidak jauh dari tempat kami ada pintu dalam keadaan terbuka. Kami bertiga mendekati pintu tersebut sedikit demi sedikit. Dan akhirnya setelah sampai kami semua disuguhi oleh pemandangan tidak enak. Aku langsung menutup mata Nindy agar dia tidak melihat keadaan didalam ruangan tersebut. Sementara Dwi langsung melaporkan kejadian tersebut dengan alat komunikasi yang dia miliki.

"Ini mengerikan"

Dwi lalu mendekati Ran dan mengecek tubuhnya.

"Ran tewas Inspektur"

Keadaan mereka berdua sudah tewas. Ran sepertinya tewas karena pukulan keras dibagian kepalanya sementara Rama, keadaan dia, kepalanya hampir putus dan isi perutnya keluar dengan kondisi tubuh tergantung dengan keadaan terbalik.

Ira memegang tanganku erat dengan lengan kirinya sementara lengan kanannya fokus dengan handphone miliknya. Kami sudah berjalan tanpa arah dan sudah tidak tahu lagi kami sedang berada di posisi mana. Dalam kondisi seperti ini aku tidak bisa mengandalkan Ira lebih lama lagi, dia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Tantan dan tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar nya.

'Bagaimana ini' pikirku dalam hati. Kalau seperti ini terus tidak aka nada kemajuan. Kami malah akan lebih tersesat masuk lebih dalam, dan tidak ada peta. Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun, untuk menelpon pun tidak bisa karena sepertinya handphone milikku jatuh saat kami bersembunyi barusan. Tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan. Kami terus berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya aku menemukan pintu dilabirin tersebut.

"Ira ada pintu" ucapku tetapi ir tidak mendengrku dan terus menarikku,

"Ira!" Teriakku

"hya… maaf Riri ada apa?" tanya Ira

"ada pintu disana." Jawabku sedikit kesal

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawtirkan dia, tapi kita harus mengkhawatirkan diri kita terlebih dahulu sebelum mengkhawatirkan orang lain" lanjutku

"umn… " jawab ira

Kami mendekati pintu tersebut dan membuka pintunya. Sebuah halaman luas terpajan dihadapan mata kami. Sepertinya ini adalah bagian tengah labirin ini. Akhirnya aku menemukan peta untuk labirin kecemburuan. Maze of Envy. Dan ternyata memang benar kami sedang berada di tengah-tengah labirin. Terdapat 3 pintu lain dihadapan kami dan tentu saja yang terkenal dari labirin terkutuk ini adalah teka-tekinya yang membuat kami bisa atau tidak keluar dari tempat ini.

"Kita lihat

'aku adalah pintu pertama yang kau lihat, Percayalah kecemburuan dan rasa Iri adalah kunci utama dari labirin ini'

…..,

Aku lalu membaca puzzle berikutnya yang tertulis di depan pintu yang pertama aku lihat.

'aku katakan padamu, pintu didepanku itu adalah seorang pembohong ulung. Pintu disebelah kananku dia juga pembohong dan pintu sesebelah kiriku adalah jalan yang kebenaran

…..

Aku lalu membaca puzzle berikutnya yang tertulis di sebelah kiri pintu sebelumnya.

'aku tidak akan berbohong padamu. Apa yang didepanmu selalu berkata bohong, apa yang ada di sebelah kananmu dia akan mengatakan omong kosong padamu, dan apa yang ada disebelah kirimu dia akan mengatakan kekosongan'

….

Aku lalu membaca puzzle berikutnya yang tertulis disebelah kanan pintu pertama.

'aku tidak akan pernah percaya pada pintu disebelah kananku tidak akan pernah. Dia pembohong ulung. Kalau aku jadi kau aku tidak akan masuk ke pintu itu'

"Jujur saja aku tidak mengerti" ira berkata

"Yang jelas apa yang dikatakan pintu pertama itu menjadi kunci utama"

"maksudmu pimtu pertama yang kau lihat?"

"ya, karena dia satu-satunya yang mengatakan kebencian dan rasa Iri. Sesuai dengan nama labirin ini. Pintu kedua itu lebih memperlihatkan kebanggan dia"

"Pride"

"ya, semetara pintu ke 3 dia hanya akan membuat kita kebingungan dengan ucapan dia sebaiknya kita lupakan saja pintu itu pernah ada, dialah omong kosong sebenarnya"

"ehhh… jadi pintu mana yang benar"

"pintu ke- 2, pintu yang melambangkan Pride. Keangkuhan bahwa dia adalah pintu yang benar di dukung juga oleh pintu ke 4 yang iri karena bukan dia yang dipilih sebagai pintu yang benar."

"se-simple itukah? Ku kira ini akan jadi puzzle yang sulit"

"hehe.. mungkin aku yang terlalu pintar lagi pula kalau melihat diselembaran ini ternyata ada 5 labirin yang terdapat di tempat ini dan labirin berikutnya adalah labirin Pride and Lust.' 2nd Maze – The Maze of Pride and Lust'. Dan untuk menuju ke Maze itu satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan memasuki pintu _Pride_ itu sendiri"

Ira tesungkur dan begitu pula aku. Aku baru menyadari berarti jalan kami keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini masih baru dimulai. Keputusan kami untuk masuk lebih dalam menjadi boomerang untuk kami berdua. Karena ulah kami dan keingintahuan kami kami jadi terperangkap ditempat ini. kmi sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Handphone Ira tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ira dan aku lalu berdiri dan melihat layar handphone, tertulis Tantan dilayar handphone Ira. Melihat itu entah kanpa perasaanku tidak karuan, marah, benci, cemburu, semuanya berkecamuk dalam hatiku. Saat melihat Wajah Ira tersenyum lebar disitu aku mulai marah. 'Kenapa dia, kenapa harus dia' ucapku dalam hati. Aku lalu mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan akhirnya berlari menuju pintu tanpa bilang kepada ira. Hal terakhir yang ku ingat adalah ucapan Ira saat menelpon dan itu membuat hatiku sakit.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon dariku, dasar bodoh cepat kesini aku takut.. aku ingin kau berada disisiku sekarang"

Dari kejadian itu juga sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti apa yang tertulis di depan pintu masuk Maze of Envy ini. Hanya saja aku sudah terlalu termakan oleh rasa cemburu sehingga aku tidak memperdulikan jawaban itu dan hal itu membuatku tenggelam dalam rasa cemburu. _Envy_ salah satu dosa yang berada dalam tubuh manusia sudah terlihat jelas dalam tingkah laku yang aku lakukan.


	5. Chapter 4

4\. Corpse Party. – Welcome in 2nd Maze – Thlent e Maze Of Pride and Lust.

Aku terus berlari dan berlari, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berlari, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku cemburu kepada dia karena dekat dengan Ira. Ada yang salah denganku, aku ingin Ira menjadi milikku dan aku tidak ingin dia direbut oleh orang lain, aku ingin dia selamanya berada disisiku tetapi kenapa, kenapa Ira mengatakan kalau dia ingin orang itu ada disisinya. Padahal aku teman baiknya, aku selalu disisinya.

"Kenapa harus orang itu!" aku berteriak.

Aku berlari terus dan akhirnya aku menabrak seseorang yang tidak kukenal. Kami berdua tersungkur jatuh. Aku sendiri tidak karuan aku tidak ingin bangun aku bingung pada diriku sendiri, kenapa juga aku merasakan perasaan demikian. Aku ingin mati saja.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya laki-laki yang aku tabrak

"…" aku tidak jawab mungkin lebih tepat aku tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?, eh kau.. eh.. kau menangis apa tabrakan barusan membuatmu kesakitan, bagian mana yang sakit" dia terlihat panik

Akhirnya aku menangis tidak karuan. Aku benar-benar malu, marah, tidak tahu apa lagi perasaan yang ada didalam hatiku ini semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Aku lalu memeluk orang tersebut menangis dalam pelukannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku baru sadar aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki, dia menenangkanku dan mengusap kepalaku. Aku baru ingat aku bahkan menangis dipangkuannya. Ukh… memalukan aku bahkan tidak sanggup menatap wajahnya, aku ingin mati saja.

"Apa kau sudah baikan sekarang? Minumlah ini"

"un.. terima kasih banyak" jawabku

"Namaku adalah Aya, Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Riri, Salam kenal Aya."

"Yupz, salam kenal."

Aku lalu melihat Aya sedang membuka sesuatu sepertinya makanan. Ya dia memberikanku sepotong roti.

"Ini makanlah, kita harus menghemat makanan karena untuk mendapatkan makanan disini sangatlah sulit"

"Eh… maksudmu sangat sulit?"

"Tunggu sebelum aku jawab pertanyaanmu jawab dulu pertanyaanku, berapa lama kamu ada ditempat ini?"

"Aku, baru saja. Mungkin kurang lebih 1 jam yang lalu."

"1 jam yang lalu dan kamu berhasil keluar dari labirin pertama? baiklah, daripada obrolan kita kacau dan malah banyak pertanyaan yang akan keluar lebih baik kita rangkum terlebih dahulu apa yang akan kau tanyakan dan apa yang ingin kutanyakan"

"Ide yang bagus.."

"Pertama dari aku, Riri berapa lama kau berada ditempat ini?"

"Aku berada ditempat ini sudah hampir 1 atau 2 jam lebih"

"Apakah kamu ketempat di tempat itu berdua? Tadi saat kau menangis kamu mengatakan nama seseorang"

"Eh, apakah aku mengatakannya sambil menangis?. Un. Aku bersama seseorang disini, dia bernama Ira"

"Oh begitu ya. selesai itu pertanyaan dariku, jadi apa kau mau bertanya sesuatu padaku?"

Aya tidak menanyakan alasan kenapa aku dan Ira berpisah. Aku juga sepertinya tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu sehingga mungkin aku kira Aya mengerti perasaanku sekarang. Sekarang adalah iliranku untuk bertanaya pada Aya dan hal pertama yang aku harus tanyakan adalah informasi dia sebenarnya/

"Berapa lama kau sudah berada ditempat ini Aya?" Tanyaku

"Hampir satu bulan aku berada ditempat ini"

"Eh, satu bulan?"

"Ya aku menemukan tempat makanan dan minuman ditempat ini hanya saja untuk menuju tempat tersebut sangatlah sulit karena kadang ada monster itu berkeliaran, maka dari itu aku bilang sangat sulit"

"Jadi kamu juga melihat monster tersebut?"

"Ya, sepertinya kamu juga sudah melihatnya ya, semua temanku tewas oleh monster tersebut"

"Te..Tewas!?"

"hm, aku bertahan disini dengan membuat tempat persembunyian dan mengumpulkan makanan. Sekarang aku akan pergi mencari makanan lagi dan setelah itu bersembunyi kembali"

"Apa kau tidak akan tersesat?"

"Tidak aku sudah membuat petanya. dengan begini aku tidak akan mudah tertangkap oleh monster itu. lagipula aku sudah berada dan bertahan di tempat ini hampir 1 bulan penuh"

"oh begitu" ucapku selesai bertanya

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Aya padaku

"Aku.. tidak tahu."

"kalau begitu, apa kau mau ikut bersamaku dari pada berdiam diri saja disini?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

Kami berjalan menuju _food corner_ yang dikatakan oleh Aya. Tempat dimana makanan tersedia, hanya saja cukup berbahaya karena monster tersebut sering melewati tempat itu, jadi kami harus berhati-hati saat berada disana. Aya juga mengatakan bahwa aku harus mempersiapkan mentalku dan jangan berteriak karena kondisi di _food corner_ benar-benar tidak karuan dan mengerikan. Kadang kau akan menemukan potongan tubuh manusia disana. Dan memang benar saja setelah kami berdua sampai ditempat tersebut banyak potongan tubuh manusia, aku melihat wajah Aya dia tampak tenang sekali melewati potongan tubuh manusia yang berada di depannya. Aku kira dia sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini. aku sendiri benar-benar ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Ingin muntah ya? itu wajar karena pertama kali aku melihatnya aku juga mual dan ingin sekali muntah" ucap Aya padaku

Aku tidak menjawab atau merespon perkataan Aya. Aku benar-benar terlalu ketakutan dengan apa yang aku lihat. 'Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? kenapa polisi tidak menemukan tempat ini apakah mereka tertipu?' pikirku

Aku melihat ada sebuah pintu masuk dan plang tertulis 2nd Maze – The Maze of Pride and Lust. Aku mendekti pintu tersebut dan melihat ada sebuah papan peringatan kembali tertulis disana ' Warning ! Kau akan melihat sisi paling menjijikan yang pernah dimiliki oleh manusia - 2nd Maze – The Maze of Pride and Lust' aku mencoba mendekati pintu tersebut hingga akhirnya Aya menarik tanganku.

"Hey apa yang mau kau lakukan? Jangan bilang kau mau masuk kedalam labirin itu"

"ya, aku ingin mencari jalan keluar dari sini"

"Jalan keluar? Apa kau tahu semua jalan keluar ditempat ini tidak ada yang beres. Aku juga, pertama aku mengira sudah berada diluar dikoridor tempat staff bekerja tetapi koridor tersebut tidak ada habisnya dan pintu yang kubuka selalu kembali ketempat ini. oh iya.. aku tahu kau masih baru disini, 1 jam yang lalu jadi kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku katakan, Ini terdengar gila tapi tempat ini benar-benar tidak wajar"

"Maafkan aku Aya, tapi aku harus segera keluar dari tempat ini dan menemukan Ira lalu meminta maaf padanya. Tunggu kenapa aku harus meminta maaf padanya?"

Aku kebingungan, kenapa aku harus meminta maaf kepada Ira. Bukankah dia yang meningalkanku pergi dan lari begitu saja. Dia yang mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku dan mencintaiku tapi lalu dia melah berpacaran dengan orang lain.

"Ya laki-laki itu harus kubunuh. Orang yang merebut Ira dariku. Dia harus mati!"

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa hangat dan perasaanku pun mulai tenang aku bisa berpikir dengan jernih kembali. Aku lalu memeluk sesuatu yang menghangatkan perasaanku tersebut dan saat aku tersadar ternyat Aya sedang memelukku juga.

"Tolong jangan jadi seperti mereka, jangan tenggelam dalam kecemburuan. Aku mohon jujur saja aku senang ketika melihat orang lain ada ditempat ini. Aku sudah sendirian ditempat ini, aku sudah putus asa dan hampir gila. Semua teman-temanku bersikap sepertimu dan setelah itu saling membunuh satu sama lain. Aku tidak ingin kau juga seperti itu. jadi aku mohon, sadarlah!"

Aku dan Aya mulai menenangkan diri kami. Aku melihat banyak sekali mayat dihadapan kami, bau busuk yang tercium di hidung kami sepertinya sudah tidak kami berdua pedulikan. Aya lalu berdiri dan mengatakan

"ayo kita ambil minuman dan makanan setelah itu kita ke tempat persembunyianku dan aku akan ceritakan apa yang kualami dan begitupula denganmu"

Aku mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Aya masuk kedalam _food corner_ dan mengambil beberapa makanan dan minumn juga dari sana lalu bergerak menuju tempat persembunyian Aya, sangat dekat sekali dengan _food corner,_ kami masuk ke dalam pintu, dipintu tersebut terdapat bacaan Staff only. dan kami berada disebuah koridor.

Aku mengingat kalau Aya pernah mengatakan koridor tidak berujung. Lalu menanyakan pada Aya

"Apakah ini koridor tidak berujung itu?"

"Ya ini koridor tanpa ujung itu atau lebih tepatnya koridor dimana kita tidak pernah bergerak sama sekali."

"apa maksudmu, kita tidak pernah bergerak sama sekali?"

"Coba saja lakukan, pergi kesana ke pintu disana, itu adalah jalan keluar kita kalau kau bisa sampai sana berarti kita selamat"

Aku mencobanya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang ditunjuk oleh aya. Berjalan dan terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya aku sadar, pintu itu tidak pernah aku jangkau ,a ku mencoba dengan berlari tetapi sam saj hingga akhirnya Aya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan percuma, kau dari tadi jalan dan lari ditempat"

Kami sudah berada ditempat persembunyian Aya. Aya memakan makanan dan minumannya sangat sdikit sekali. Dia sepertinya benar-benar mengerti apa yang dihadapinya sekarang. Aku juga belum terlalu lapar sehingga aku juga memakan makananku hanya sedikit.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi padamu Aya?" Aku memulai pembicaraan

"Sebenarnya aku dan 4 orang temanku pergi bermain ketempat ini sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu untuk bermain. Kau tahu kan banyak orang yang menghilang dan ditemukan tewas karena masuk ke labirin ini. Kami semua mencoba membuktikan apakah itu benar atau tidak. Singkat cerita aku dan teman-temanku menemukan labirin pertama 'Maze of Envy'. Kami terkejut karena Maze of Envy yang dikatakan terbakar 2 bulan yang lalu dan mengalami kerusakan yang sangat parah ternyata dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Karena rasa penasaran kami, akhirnya kami masuk kedalam labirin tersebut dan kau tahukan sama sepertimu sekarang kami semua terjebak didalam labirin"

"Eh terbakar 2 bulan lalu?"

"apa kau tidak mendengar beritanya?"

" Jujur saja aku tidak mempedulikan dunia luar." Aku tertawa kecil

"Apakah kalian berusaha mencari jalan keluar?" lalu aku lanjutkan bertanya

"Bukan berusaha lagi, kami benar-benar menggunakan otak kami dan semua kemampuan yang kami miliki untuk keluar dari tempat ini dan hasilnya sia-sia. Malah yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang tidak kami mengerti. Monster tersebut datang dan membuat kami semua ketakutan. Perasaan iri dan cemburu kami malah semakin tinggi setiap kami mencari petunjuk didalam labirin, aku tidak ingin dia mendekatinya, aku ingin mempunyai kemampuan sepertinya dan yang terparah adalah aku akan membunuh dia karena dia terlalu dekat denganya."

"Perasaan cemburu yang semakin menguat 'Semakin kamu masuk kedalam semakin kamu akan melihat kebenaran di dalam dirimu'."

"Ya maka dari itu, rasa iri hati karena dia mencintai orang lain dan bukan dirimu keluar. Perasaan yang kamu pendam akan menjadi dan malah membuatmu terbutakan oleh rasa itu. Jadi apakah Ira itu kekasihmu Riri. Aku tidak akan menjudge kamu kalau kamu itu lesbian"

"Hah.. eh.. kau bercanda!? Aku dan Riri itu sahabat dekat, _soulmate,_ aku tidak pernah berpikir aku menyukainya. Maksudku iya aku menyukainya tapi tidak seperti ke lawan jenis.. ah.. dasar bodoh.."

"Kalau begitu apa kau ingat barusan kau mengatakan 'Ya, laki-laki itu harus kubunuh. Orang yang merebut Ira dariku. Dia harus mati!' siapa laki-laki yang kau sebut itu apakah dia pacar Ira?"

"un.. sepertinya aku ingat sekarang. Aku dan Ira selalu berdua, aku menyukainya. Ingat bukan berarti aku.."

"Ya aku mengerti lanjutkan"

"Ya aku menyukainya karena dia mau berteman dengan seorang pendiam sepertiku, tetapi dia lupa kalau dia sendiri memiliki banyak teman atau lebih tepatnya.."

"THE ZONE, dia memiliki karisma dimana setiap orang disekelilingnnya akan menjadi seperti orang penting. Pada intinya dia baik ke semua orang hingga dia melupakan fakta kalau ada orang yang dia sakiti juga"

"Ya kau bisa artikan seperti itu. Hingga orang-orang sepertiku kadang ditindas karena aku dianggap tidak pantas berada didekatnya"

"hanya saja kau tetap bersamanya iya kan? karena kau tahu kau sangat menyayangi dia"

"un.. aku masih ingat dengan jelas ketika dia memaksaku untuk makan siang bersama dia dan semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut melihat hal itu terjadi"

"Kau dan Ira teman baik berarti."

"Ya aku teman baik bukan hanya itu kami _soulmate_ "

"Nah lalu lanjutkan ceritamu kenapa sampai kalian berada ditempat ini dan terpisah?"

"Un.. Singkat cerita aku tahu kalau Ira sudah memiliki tunangan bernama Tantan dan itu membutku terkejut, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa apapun mendengar hal itu hanya terkejut dan aku ikut senang karena Ira sepertinya benar-benar menyukai dia. Kami selalu pergi ketempat-tempt berbahaya seperti ini untuk bermain-main tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun kami menyebutnya 'penyelidikan' alasannya sama sepertimu dan teman-temanmu datan ketempat ini hanya penasaran. Bahkan hal yang berbau makhluk gaib pun kami berdua lakukan dan kadang Tantan menemani kami berdua. Setelah itu Ira menemukan misteri labirin terkutuk ini dan mengajakku untuk menyelidiki hal ini. tentu saja aku tidak percaya kalau ini akan jadi buruk seperti ini. Dia terus mengajakku masuk lebih dalam padahal aku bilang jangan dan hal itu terjadi kami mendengar sesuatu – monster gergaji mesin – itu datang. Kami bersembunyi dan melihat ada orang yang diseret dan… "

"Riri.. hentikan. Maaf kau tak perlu mengingat bagian mengerikan itu, kau sudah terlihat akan menangis. Maaf, sudah lupakan yang barusan dan maafkan aku juga telah memaksamu mengingat kembali hal mengerikan itu"

"Tidak apa-apa Aya. Aku baik-baik saja aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku"

"Tunggu sebentar, kita skip saja bagian itu. lalu setelah itu apa yang membuat kalian berdua terpisah"

"Yang aku ingat setelah itu, Ira terus saja menelpon dia dan mengacuhkan diriku. Saat kami berdua menemukan 4 pintu dengan puzzle didalamnya, aku berhasil memecahkan puzzlenya dan menemukan jalan keluar dari labirin itu. Tiba-tiba handphone Ira berbunyi dan itu adalah telepon dari dia, orang itu. Ira lalu berlari meninggalkanku sendirian dan mendorongku, ku jatuh dan berdiri mengejar Ira, aku berusaha mengejarnyadengan berlari tetapi tidak terkejar dan saat itu juga aku bertemu denganmu"

"hmm.. apa kau yakin dia berlari kearah sini?"

"Ya aku yakin."

"kalau melihat timingnya ada kemunkinan temanmu Ira itu masuk ke labirin berikutnya, karena kalau dia tidak masuk dia akan bertemu denganku terlebih dahulu."

"Kalau begitu Aku akan masuk juga ke labirin berikutnya. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan Ira"

"hanya saja ada sesuatu yang aneh…"

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak mungkin perasaanku saja. Lagi pula labirin ini memang kacau, kau bahkan bisa membunuh satu sama lain meskipun kamu teman. Atau memang tidak ada yang namanya teman sama sekali."

"Eh… apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Lupakan, ayo kita cari Ira, aku akan membantumu mencarinya dan keluar dari tempat ini. di tengah labirin berikutnya ada puzzle yang membuatku tidak bisa kupecahkan atau memang aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memecahkan puzzlenya karena yang kupikirkan hanyalah bertahan hidup dan memikirkan teman-temanku yang tewas. Keluar dari tempat ini dan labirin berikutnya, apa yang kita lakukan akan benar-benar bisa dibilang berbahaya. Kita harus tetap berkomunikasi dan bicarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran kita karena itu akan membuat kita saling percaya dan tidak menyerang satu sama lain, mengerti?"

"Baik aku mengerti"

"Bagus."

Aku dan Aya berdiri dan aku terkejut saat aku mendengar suara 'sreeekkkk'. Aya melihatku dan tiba-tiba berbalik badan. Aku bingung kenapa dia berbalik badan, saat itu juga aku mengerti kalau rok ku robek dan lepas dari pinggangku. Celana dalamku terlihat dan saat itu juga aku berteriak mendekati Aya lalu menamparnya.

Aya menyuruhku menunggu di tempat ini, dia bilang dia akan mencarikan celana atau rok untukku untuk kupakai. Beberapa menit berlalu dan akhirnya Aya datang membawakanku rok berwarna biru. 'Ukh… aku tidak suka warnanya. Kameja putih dengan rok biru yang benar saja' ucapku dalam hati. Aku tidak ingin menanyakan dimana dia menemukan rok ini yang terpenting adalah sekarang aku memakai sesuatu dan itu yang paling penting.

Kami akhirnya berada di depn pintu masuk labirin kedua 'The Maze Of Pride and Lust'.

"Apakah kau yakin akan masuk Riri?"

"Ya aku ingin menyelamatkan Ira, bagaimanapun caranya"

"Baiklah klau begitu ayo kita berangkat."

"Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau bergerak padahal selama ini kau berdiam diri saja ditempat ini"

"Banyak hal yang terjadi, 2 minggu pertama kami bertahan dan satu persatu dari kami mati. 1 minggu berikutnya tersisa hanya aku dan apa yang bisa aku lakukan sendirian, yang ada dikepalaku hanyalah bagaimana caranya bisa bertahan hidup dan tidak mati kelaparan dan mingu terkhir akhirnya aku terbiasa dan saat aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hidupku dan keluar dari tempat ini kau datang. Jadi setidaknya aku bisa membantumu keluar dan menghadapi monster itu, kalau aku tidak melakukannya apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temanku nanti/ laagi pula aku yakin kau juga bisa memecahkan puzzle yang ada di labirin kedua ini"

"Hehe… terima kasih Aya"

Kami akhirnya membuka pintu masuk ke labirin kedua. Sebuah lorong panjang mengawali perjalanan kami. Kami berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong tersebut hingga akhirnya kami mencium bau tidak sedap dari ujung lorong tersebut. Saat kami sampai kami berdua muntah, kami berdua melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Terlalu banyak mayat ditempat ini dan bau busuknya sangat menyengat. Jumlahnya lebih banyak dari pada saat kami berada di _food court._

"Riri pakai ini!" Aya memberikanku masker untuk menutupi hidungku, setidaknya bau dari kumpulan mayat ini sudah agak tidak menyengat dari sebelumnya.

Aku mulai berpikir 'Ira apakah kau pergi ketempat ini dan melwati tumpukan mayat ini sendirian?' ucapku didalam hati.

"ayo kita segera maju dan pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya. Aku tidak menyangka padahal baru 2 minggu aku masuk kembali ketempat ini tapi sudah banyak mayat berserakan dimana-mana, sebenarnya tempat apa ini!"


End file.
